


Throw A Punch

by jaythefae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Season/Series 02, i havent actually decided, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythefae/pseuds/jaythefae
Summary: Keith gives Pidge and Hunk some hand to hand tips





	Throw A Punch

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly wrote most of this after waking up in the middle of the night with the idea in mind. its just a cute concept that would not leave me.

Keith watches as Pidge swings a fist at Hunk's arm in retaliation for a truly horrendous pun. His eyes zero in on her outstretched fist and his mouth opens before he even realizes what he is going to say.

“Has no one ever taught you how to throw a punch before?”

“Huh?” Pidge turns to Keith at the sudden question. 

“You. Has no one taught you how to throw a punch? You'll break your fingers the way you're doing it now.”

“Well, with a botanist for a mother, a science officer for a father and Matt as my brother,” Hunk snorts at the jab at her brother, “There wasn't really anyone who would know.”

“Hm. Okay, let's go.” Keith stands from his perch next to Pidge's ever running laptop and heads towards the door.

“Go? Go where?”

“Yeah Keith,” Hunk interjects, “you promised us you'd help us test our new defense drones.”

“It can wait. Battle tactics are more important for keeping you guys alive. You should come too Hunk. More practice never hurt anyone. And I want to make sure you're practicing the right thing. Practice makes permanent.”

Seeing that Keith clearly had no intentions of letting this rest, Pidge and Hunk scramble after the Red Paladin.

“Is that another Shiro-ism or...?”

Keith lets out a snort as they continue down the hall towards the training deck.

“Nah, that one comes from Adam. Perfectionist.”

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

“Alright, first things first, you're going to break your thumb if you keep punching like that.”

Keith moves toward where he had directed Pidge and Hunk to spar hand-to-hand with weighted dummies. He grabs Pidge's fist and unfurls her fingers.

“When you form a fist, you want to keep your thumb on the outside. Otherwise, the force of the punch can break your thumb,” he explains, forming Pidge's hand into a proper fist as he does. 

“Try now.”

He watches as Pidge throws a punch at the dummy in front of them.

“Oh wow,” Pidge stops, looking down at their fist almost amazed, “that actually hurts way less.”

Keith gives them a tiny half smile in response.

“Keep going. Remember, keep the other fist up to block any shots at your face. And you,” he turns to look at Hunk, “You have the form down, but you're not putting enough of your weight behind your punches.”

Moving to stand beside Hunk, Keith adopts a fighting stance to match him.

“When you punch you don't want to just throw your arm forward. It won't do much to your opponent and you'll leave yourself open.”

Hunk watches as Keith swiftly punches the air in front of him, snapping his arm back.

“Push with your back foot and, it's gonna sound weird but, lead into the punch with your hips. You have a lot more mass so you can throw some really powerful punches if you do it right.”

Hunk nods along, a look of determination in his eye. He moves towards the dummy in front of him, sets his jaw and throws his fist forward. The hit connects and sends the dummy teetering back a few inches.

“Nice one Hunk!” Pidge cheers.

“Yeah, nicely done man.” Keith claps him on the shoulder.

Pidge jumps in place, boxing with the air.

“The Galra better watch out, Team Voltron is gonna be bringing the hurt in and out of the Lions now!”

Hunk grins at them both, “This honestly makes me feel a lot better about being out of the Lions to fight. Like yeah, we have our bayards but I always worry about what if we lose them, how are we supposed to defend ourselves? But now?” He lifts his fists in front of his face. “The Galra won't know what hit em.”

Keith laughs, “I'll make proper fighters out of you two for sure. Now let's focus back up, I have more to teach you to make sure you stay alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> was this an excuse to use my personal knowledge of how to fight? perhaps. congrats, you all know how to throw a punch now. use your power for good.


End file.
